The Pureheart Witchlings
The Pureheart Witchlings are an Ojamajo Doremi OC group created by Sarah West. Description Members *Sakiko Hashimoto/Piper Anderson *Yuina Saitou/Tara Snyder *Izumi Moto/Lucia Jerome *Chika Minami/Simone Berry *Akemi Tachibana/Christine Henderson *Aya Maeda/Evelyn Lawrence *Yukiko Kurosawa/Lilly Osborne Personalities Sakiko/Piper is very loving and caring, protective and kind. She is calming to the ones around her and is a naturally calmed person herself. She is very organized in her life and is sensitive to the needs of others. She is very sweet and lovely, and is in touch with both her emotions and her mental state. She has a tendency to constantly put others in front of herself, which in itself isn't necessarily a flaw but could definitely keep her from reaching some of her most important dreams. All in all, she is youthful and wants to keep the ones around her happy. Yuina/Tara is adventurous, clever, loyal, and optimistic. She enjoys helping others, or those she cares about. She follows her heart and goes with her gut rather than listen to her head. However, this can lead to situations where there is an obvious right answer that she does not choose because her heart does not want that. She can also sometimes be too loyal as to be a blind follower of a false idol. She will often take the hard route rather than the easy one. Izumi/Lucia is creative, curious, calm, caring, sensitive, and introverted. However, she can also be extremely shy. She avoids conflict too much and usually refuses to change, which can make her life a little boring and unsatisfying. She doesn’t have "big goals" but she really wants is to have more loving friends. She is extremely loyal and will provide emotional support, no matter what. Chika/Simone is extroverted, bold, energetic, cheerful, positive, and generally fun to be around. She is a trendsetter and can be easily spotted in a crowd. However, she is usually only a follower, and is not always the brightest. She also sometimes has an inflated ego. Even if she falls down, she will get right back up and keep going. Many look up to her and her friends care for her, and she generally just wants to make their days much better. Akemi/Christine is snappy and witty, and enjoys pulling pranks on her friends. Although she is a class clown/charmer, the teachers at her school more than often ask her to step up her grades. She isn't into romance, but secretly wishes that she had that special someone. She is very social and loves interaction with people. She is quite adventurous and has the urge to go explore the world. She is an optimist, by all means, and she is very physically active and has tons of high energy. She has a certain enthusiasm for life that she doesn't get to see in a lot of people. On the other hand, she sometimes comes off as self-centered and egotistical, or even rude from a certain viewpoint. She also tends to jump into things too quickly - and then leave them quite as swift, such as hobbies or relationships. Nevertheless, she is incredibly fun and energizing to be around, with her all-around happy personality and her go-getter attitude. Aya/Evelyn is a very imaginative person, and likes to look at the world as if it were a perfect place. She is highly creative and is compassionate and charismatic. There is some sort of mysterious appeal to her, as people are naturally drawn to her. She doesn't like being stressed out and tends to stay out of conflict as much as she can. For these reasons, she dislikes taking responsibility. She can also be quite moody. She has trouble being "real" with things like everyday problems, which might be because her head can sometimes be too up in the clouds to really care. Nevertheless, she is reliable when the moment comes to it, and hopes to change the world someday with her unique thinking. Yukiko/Lilly is logical, quiet, intelligent, and hardworking. However, she can be apathetic and selfish at times, and she can sometimes be antisocial, uncaring or too emotionally distant. But she will always know how to get out of a bad situation, and will still be nice to her friends, even if they don't have magic powers. She is often disliked by some people for being apathetic, but she is just really smart, which can lead to that in some cases. Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.29.48 PM.png|Sakiko/Piper Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.31.53 PM.png|Yuina/Tara Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.33.40 PM.png|Izumi/Lucia Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Chika/Simone Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.36.58 PM.png|Akemi/Christine Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.59.10 PM.png|Aya/Evelyn Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 2.38.29 PM.png|Yukiko/Lilly Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sarah West's OCs